


we fell in love a little every day (until no world exists without you)

by mirthfully



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alex Albon has a high EQ and an old soul, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Psyche's Sight, Boys Being Boys, Daniel works there, Flowers, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M, Max is in love with Daniel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psyche's Sight is a soul au by my friend, Sebastian and Kimi are Lando and Charles' dads, Sebastian and Kimi own a flower shop, Wholesome, soft, this is gonna be a really long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirthfully/pseuds/mirthfully
Summary: Flower Shop AU/Psyche's Sight (Soul) AUFollows Alex and George's blooming relationship throughout the years as they discover their love for each other.
Relationships: Alexander Albon & George Russell, Alexander Albon & Max Verstappen, Alexander Albon/George Russell (Eventually), Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen (Eventually), Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen (Eventually), Daniel Ricciardo & Carlos Sainz, Daniel Ricciardo & Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen (Eventually), Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris & George Russell, Lando Norris & Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr (Eventually), Valtteri Bottas/Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel (Eventually)
Kudos: 21





	we fell in love a little every day (until no world exists without you)

**Author's Note:**

> A Brief Overview:
> 
> Sebastian and Kimi own a Flower Shop and are the adoptive fathers of Charles (8) and Lando (7). George is a close friend of Lando's and spends most of his time at the shop. Daniel (15) is an employee of Sebastian and Kimi's, and Max (8) likes to visit him and Lando. Alex (7), a friend of Max's goes with him one day to the store. 
> 
> Alex has a very high EQ, which means that souls appear brighter to him than they do to others. Souls are always distinct colours and tones, flowing at different fluidity's depending on age of the soul. 
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

**_A/N:_ ** _To expose myself a little, this was inspired by one of my favourite Star Wars fics of all time[we could plant a house, we could build a tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319496/chapters/30484254). I'm not marking this as inspired by simply because of the difference in fandoms but I felt necessary to give some credit in case any of you are fans of Star Wars as well._

* * *

Alex is only there because Max is there, he’s seven years old and wide-eyed in the face of all the flowers which surround him. He’s used to the colours but he’s not quite used to the _prettiness_ \- to him strong colours have always hurt but here they’re soft, no glow to overwhelm his senses. Max pats him on the shoulder as he walks past him into the flower shop, immediately making his way over to where Daniel stands in the corner, striking up an easy conversation with the fifteen year old.

Alex shuffles into the store the rest of the way somewhat awkwardly, continuing his awestruck view of the colourful displays. Max has lost all interest in Alex, but he can’t find it in him to be hurt by the actions of his friend - after all, they came here to see Daniel in the first place. Alex never ceases to be amazed by the contrast of Max and Daniel’s soul, the way they blend and meld together. Max’s dark blues melt into Daniel’s sunbeams and Alex decides to keep it to himself, they’ll learn in time - fate won’t let them rest. 

As he looks around the store, something catches Alex’s eye. A bright green sign is nailed slightly crooked on a simple brown door, almost hidden away amongst the flowers. The words are in cursive and slightly faded but Alex can clearly make out the word _garden_ , which serves to draw him towards the curious door. He wastes little time in pushing open the door, blinking as he steps outside into the warm summer afternoon. 

Standing in the middle of the garden is a boy with a forest soul and Alex forgets to breathe for a moment. There’s a glow of turquoise hidden underneath the cluster of greens which make up the boy’s soul and if Alex thought the flowers were the prettiest thing he’d ever seen he was proven wrong the moment his eyes fell onto the boy behind the soul. The door behind him bangs closed, startling Alex into jumping slightly and a burning glow of fiery orange catches his eye. He turns only to be greeted by a small boy with the most overpowering orange Alex had ever seen, his smile matches his soul in warmth and brightness and Alex can’t help but smile back. 

The boy skips over to Alex and offers an even larger grin as he holds a hand out, “Hi! I’m Lando! Do you wanna play with George and me?” 

Alex lets out a little nod, “Yeah, Max ditched me for Daniel so I’ve-uh-got nothing better to do.” he shrugs in feigned nonchalance, but he suddenly feels elation flooding his senses. Lando’s eyes brighten at the mention of Max and suddenly Lando is launching into a Max-induced rant while leading Alex over to the boy with the forest soul, who had been identified as George.

George smiled softly and apologetically at Alex as Lando continued to ramble on, seemingly unaware that his audience gave little to no care. Because how could Alex care when George sat there with a languid soul of forest greens and ocean blues?

* * *

It’s hours later that Alex finds himself at a dinner table in the Flower Shop’s upper level, seated across from Lando and between Max and George. A boy who Lando had introduced as his brother, Charles, sits next to Lando and across from Max - something Max is decidedly not happy about but willing to ignore since Daniel sits at the end of the table next to Max. 

Lando and Charles’ dads - the owners of the flower shop - had introduced themselves as Kimi and Sebastian and insisted Alex and Max stay for dinner. Alex hadn’t really gotten a choice in the matter, but if he was he imagines he would have stayed if only to bask in the comfort being around George’s soul brought him. 

Conversation is being made all around him and Alex suddenly finds himself a listener. He’s startled out of his thoughts as George taps his shoulder, saying a quiet sorry when Alex jumps, “So I’ve never seen you around here, are you new?” 

Alex has to take a moment to mull over the question, not sure quite how to explain his situation, “Not exactly?” He cringes and rushes to explain, “Like, I’ve always been here but um-I wasn’t allowed out that much.” He shrugs and wishes he hadn’t said anything, “The only people in town I really know outside of my family are Max and Daniel.” 

Whether by fate or chance, George doesn’t look at him with sadness or a sneer and instead just smiles throughout Alex’s quiet confession. “That’s alright, because now you know me - and Lando.” Alex can’t stop the smile that breaks across his face that George returns in earnest.

* * *

Alex is only leaving because Max is all but dragging him out of there with feigned exasperation. They walk back to their houses as the sun sets, and Max quietly confesses that he feels safest in the flower shop’s walls. As always Alex offers Max a silent supporter and the two continue their journey to the places they’re supposed to call home. 

It isn’t until he gets back to his empty, quiet house that Alex lets himself think about what Max said. It’s scary when he realizes he wouldn’t mind calling that breathing house _home_ , but something feels right about it. He makes a resolve to go back in the morning.


End file.
